De Silencios y Mentiras
by DMtwilight
Summary: Por callar lo que sentíamos estuvimos muchos años separados pero eso no volvería a pasar, de eso nos íbamos a encargar. No habrá terceros y mentiras que se interpongan entre nosotros nuevamente porque nos amamos y lo sabemos. (mi primer fic, espero que les guste, déjenme saber que piensan) EdxBe


DE SILENCIOS Y MENTIRAS

¡El amor de mi vida se va a casar! Y no precisamente conmigo…

Todavía no salgo de la impresión… Todavía me cuesta aceptarlo…

Seguramente mi historia es demasiado cliché per yo no lo elegí ¿saben?

Para que me entiendan mejor creo que tendré que contarle un poco de que va todo esto.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, no me gusta mi nombre, es demasiado largo y serio. Tengo 20 años y estoy cursando mi segundo año de literatura inglesa en la "Seattle University", antes vivía en Forks con mi papa Charly y mi madre Rene pero me mude hace dos años a Seattle cuando empecé la universidad.

Vivo en los condominios que ofrece la universidad, y lo comparto con dos chicas que han sido mis mejores amigas desde que tengo 15 años. Alice, ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Encantadora, hiperactiva, parece una pequeña duende hermosa, tiene mi edad y estudia diseño, algo que le va muy bien pues, ella es una adicta compulsiva de las compras y la ropa de diseño. Rosalie Hale, es la hermosa cuñada de Alice y otra de mis mejores amigas, es solo un año mayor que nosotras pero nos esperó a que nos graduáramos para entrar las tres al mismo tiempo en la universidad, estudia derecho y es muy inteligente.

Ahora bien, ¿Les cuento algo? Rosalie es la novia de Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor de Alice, él tiene la apariencia de un guardaespaldas porque es todo grandote y musculoso pero se comporta como un gran osito de peluche, suele disfrutar mucho a mi alrededor ya que soy muy torpe y es paso gran parte de mi tiempo cayendo, al parecer le divierte mucho mis sonrojos de vergüenza luego de mis tontas caídas. ¡Pues bien! Alice, por su parte, es novia de Jasper, el hermano de Rose. Ellos el mismo día que se conocieron se hicieron novios y eso fue hace 8 años. ¿Increíble no?

Se preguntaran que tiene que ver todo ese cuento con el hecho de que el amor de mi vida se case ¿no?... realmente no tiene nada que ver pero supongo que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, me duele hablar de lo que debe estar aconteciendo en estos momentos. ¡Si, hoy es la boda! Y ¡No, no fui!, ¿Cómo podría? Llámenme cobarde pero, ¿cómo puedo ver que el hombre al que amo se casa con otra? Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo y amor platónico. Justo ahora debe estar ofreciendo su amor eterno a esa otra mujer. No sé cuánto he llorado pero realmente no me interesa, ¿Cuánto más se puede llorar? ¿Algún día las lágrimas se acabaran, no?

Emmett, Edward y Alice son hermanos adoptivos, Emmett y Edward tienen la misma edad, 24 años, y ambos ya terminaron la universidad. Emmett estudió arquitectura y Edward es médico, hace aproximadamente cinco meses ingresó al hospital general de Seattle. Desde que lo conocí me enamore, pero él siempre me trato como a otra hermanita, así que me conforme con solo ser su amiga. Ya estudiaba en la universidad cuando lo conocí, en la misma en la que ahora estudio yo ahora pero a diferencia de mí, él regresaba todos los fines de semana a Forks para quedarse con sus padres. Así que no es muy loco decir que yo, cada vez que llegaba un lunes deseaba fervientemente que llegara el sábado para poder verlo nuevamente.

Edward es el hombre con el que siempre soñé y no solo porque sea hermoso; que ciertamente lo es, tiene el cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la cal, y sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy. También es un caballero, de esos que abren la puerta del coche para que tú subas y siempre te regala un piropo aunque andes en harapos. Es súper inteligente y apasionado por lo que hace…

No es difícil ver por qué lo amo ¿verdad?...

Siempre tuve la esperanza de que me quisiera más que como una amiga, es decir, hacia cosas raras como quedárseme viendo por mucho tiempo y cuando lo pillaba me sonreía de manera sexy pero a la vez dulce. A veces decía que me amaba, aunque yo siempre pensé que lo decía porque me veía como a una hermana. Por lo general cuando me veía después de mucho tiempo corría a abrazarme. Cuando entre a la universidad no se despegaba de mí, miraba todo el tiempo feo a los chicos que se me acercaban. Incluso después de terminar su carrera venia los fines de semana para pasarla conmigo, pero todo cambio hace tres meses.

Edward dejo de venir y cuando nos veíamos ya no sonreía, tampoco me abrazaba. No sabía él cuánto daño me hacia su comportamiento, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba así, no sé si yo era la razón o ya no le apetecía más hablar conmigo. Me dolía y mucho, mis amigas me decían que no le tomara importancia que ya se le pasaría, ellas tampoco tenían idea de lo que le pasaba. Mis amigas sabían lo mucho que lo amaba, siempre me decían que se lo dijera, pero yo nunca me atreví y ahora me arrepiento. Quizás si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía no estaría casándose ahora.

No saben cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuanto me dolía su comportamiento. Estaba empezando a sospechar que tenía novia y por eso ya no le interesaba perder el tiempo conmigo porque vamos, jamás le conocimos novia e incluso Emmett bromeaba con respecto a su hombría, quizás por eso se estaba comportando tan frio, tal vez esta era la faceta de Edward con novia. Todo quedó confirmado hace dos semanas cuando hubo una reunión familiar "Cullen" a la cual mis amigas me obligaron a ir y a la cual desearía jamás haber asistido.

Edward llego a la casa de sus padres tomando de la mano a una rubia espectacular, de esas que suelen estar en la revista, yo ya la conocía se llamaba Tanya Denali y es enfermera en el hospital donde él entro a trabajar hace poco ¿Por qué razón la conozco? Fácil, siempre estoy yendo allí por lo accidentada que suelo ser.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vi sus manos cogidas. Jamás me había puesto a pensar cómo debía hacer si algún día llegaba a conocer a la novia de Ed. Mis ojos picaban con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y mis amigos voltearon a verme con caras tristes. Si, ellos debían de estar imaginando lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, aún recuerdo la cara de rabia con la que Emmett veía a su hermano pero yo sabía que Edward no tenía culpa, ¿qué culpa tendría él de que yo me hubiese enamorado sola?

Aguante todo lo que pude para no lanzarme a llorar ese día. Pensé que mi corazón ya estaba sufriendo mucho pero nada me hubiese preparado para lo que escuche a continuación.

Edward se veía un poco angustiado y en su cara se veía que estaba cansado y triste, supuse que había tenido mucho trabajo pero no sabía porque se veía tan triste- familia- dijo él un tanto inseguro- quería presentarles a Tanya, mi prometida- listo, oficialmente mi corazón había dejado de latir ¿No novia? ¿Prometida? ¿Pero qué demonios, desde cuando se entendían estos dos? ¿Era por eso que ya no me visitaba? Un montón de preguntas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento pero como guinda al pastel termino de decir- nos casamos en dos semanas.

Mi mundo había acabado y oficialmente había muerto luego de escuchar eso, no sé cómo tuve la fuerza de levantarme para felicitarlos y excusarme para poder irme. Salí rápidamente de la casa de los Cullen y me dirigí a las de mis padres, me encerré en mi antigua habitación al parecer nadie se encontraba en casa así que supuse que no habían llegado del trabajo aun. Luego de llorar por lo menos una hora me levante, cogí las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y les deje una nota a mis padres pidiéndole disculpas por haberme ido de improvisto y excusándome con un trabajo importante que había olvidado hacer y por ello tenía que regresar rápido a la universidad.

Llegue a Seattle bien entrada la noche pero no me importo, ya nada me importaba, el hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo se iba a casar. Supongo que Tanya tiene todo lo que alguna vez quiso si no ¿cómo se explican que de la noche a la mañana no tenga una novia sino una prometida? Mi mente me decía que también podría estar embarazada y Edward tan responsable como siempre se estaba haciendo cargo pero vamos, ¡esa opción me gustaba mucho menos! no quería imaginarme a mi Ed con esa tipa haciendo cosas… Arrrg

Después de horas de tanto llorar me quede dormida. Al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía hambre, ni fuerzas para hacer nada porque la noche anterior me había dejado agotada.

A las 5 de la tarde me levante para ir al baño, cuando regrese al cuarto observe que mi celular tenía la pantalla encendida, el día anterior cuando recibí la primera llamada de Alice lo había puesto en modo silencioso y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche, lo tome y observe que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de todos mis amigos, los mensajes eran otro cuento había recibido un millón de todos ellos y uno solo de Edward al que recuerdo que abrí con miedo para encontrarme lo siguiente – Perdóname Bella, los chicos me contaron, yo también TE AMO pero no puedo estar contigo porque Tanya va a tener un hijo mío. Perdóname, no puedo. – ese mensaje dio inicio a otra ronda de llanto ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme que me amaba? Si de verdad lo hiciera no se hubiese acostado con ella ¿no? yo lo amo y no he estado con nadie ni siquiera con Jacob que es un gran chico y lleva mucho tiempo tratando de conquistarme ¡por dios! Incluso mi primer beso lo había recibido hace apenas como tres meses y solo porque Jacob me lo robo. Yo esperaba que mi primer beso fuera con él pero ¡no!, él dice que me ama y sin embargo jamás intento besarme, ah pero con ella si fue acostarse. Arrg… en ese momento sentí mucha rabia y volví a quedarme dormida en medio de mi dolor.

El lunes por la mañana sentí murmullos a mi alrededor, trate de abrir los ojos pero no podía porque me pesaban. Poco a poco fui entendiendo quienes eran los que hablaban, en mi cuarto estaban Ali, Rose, Emm y Jas (como les decía cariñosamente).

Está muy mal-dijo Rose- mira lo pálida que está, Alice.

Seguro no ha comido nada – aporto Emmett

No me gusta verla así, debimos haber venido ayer – decía Alice y en su voz se escuchaba lo triste que estaba. Pronto comencé a sentir que alguien retiraba el cabello de mi cara supuse que era Jasper porque cuando hablo su voz se escuchaba muy cerca- no podíamos amor, tus padres también te necesitaban- en ese momento imaginaba los contrariados que debían estar Esme y Carlisle con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Aun con los ojos cerrados procure hablar para hacerles saber que estaba despierta pero claro, todavía tenía rabia por lo del mensaje así que lo primero que dije fue una recriminación - ¿Por qué le dijeron? – mi voz salió raposa y mi garganta me dolió creo que pasar toda la noche sollozando hizo que se me secara.

-Emm cariño ve con Jasper a buscarle algo de beber y comer a Bella- dijo Rose en un tono bajo.

-no tengo hambre- dije, pero entonces Alice alias "la duende" de forma autoritaria me objeto que tendría que comer, los chicos no dijeron nada pero sentí cuando Jasper se alejó de mi cama y supuse que fueron hacer lo que Rose le pidió.

Abrí los ojos y las dos me miraban con un semblante triste - ¿Por qué?- pregunte nuevamente

Ambas se sentaron en mi cama muy cerca de mí, pero la que hablo fue la enana- lo siento Bella, fue mi culpa que se enterara me moleste mucho cuando pregunto por qué te habías ido y entonces me descargue con él- Al tenía un puchero en la cara quizás pensaba que me iba a molestar con ella.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Rose mientras cogía una de mis manos.- de verdad le sorprendió que tú lo amaras, lloro Bella, él tampoco la está pasando bien, nos dijo que lo de Tanya fue un error aunque no nos quiso explicar más pero sabemos que se casan porque ella esta embazada. Él no la ama Bella, te ama a ti.- Rosalie siempre decía que Edward era un bobo por no verme como lo que soy, una mujer hermosa que lo haría feliz ahora me sorprendía verla comprendiéndolo.

-eso no cambia nada-suspire- igual se va a casar- hice un pausa porque mis ojos ya empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez- y si tanto me ama, ¿Por qué se acostó con ella?

- no lo sé- suspiro Rose

- Bella tiene razón, Ed igual se casara porque nadie permitiría que deje un hijo fuera del matrimonio además él tiene un alma vieja y siempre pondrá la felicidad de un hijo antes que la suya.

- Edward es un idiota- dijo Emmett cuando entraba al cuarto con mi comida seguido de Jasper- debió decirle que la amaba hace mucho así no hubiese pasado todo esto.

- Él no sabía que ella le correspondía y no quería perder su amistad- le dijo Jas

Los chicos me entregaron mi comida y yo les pedí que cambiaran de tema porque me dolía saber que lo había perdido para siempre. Pase el resto el día en sus compañías hasta que me fui a dormir.

Lunes y martes no Salí de la habitación ni siquiera fui a clases, gracias a dios era una buena estudiante, las chicas se portaron muy bien conmigo pues me traían la comida y me dejaban sola nuevamente.

El miércoles una muy enojada Alice entró al salón donde yo estaba leyendo un libro gritando a los cuatro viento –No la soporto ¿Qué se ha creído?- no sabía de quien hablaba pero mi amiga se veía roja de la rabia.

-De quien hablas- pregunte

Pude notar que no me había visto hasta que se giró entonces su rostro se suavizo un poco y dijo- la muy zorra de Tanya se cree una reina y no deja de exigir cosas para la boda ni siquiera Ed la soporta- yo no dije nada solo desvié la vista y seguí leyendo mi libro, mi amiga no dijo nada sabía que la boda de su hermano no era mi tema favorito.

El jueves lo pase sola porque las chicas estaban ocupadas con la universidad.

El viernes cuando iba a salir de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina alcance a escuchar lo que Rosalie le decía a Alice.

-No te parece extraño que a pesar de tener tres meses se siga viendo con esa figura-

Alice dijo – lo mismo pensé yo pero Esme me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de mí no se le vio la barriga hasta los cuatro meses además trabajan en un hospital supongo que mi hermano habrá mandado hacer las pruebas- definitivamente no quería seguir escuchando así que di media vuelta y regrese a mi cama.

El fin de semana las chicas se fueron a Forks, yo les insistí en que no hacía falta que se quedaran conmigo. Durante todo este tiempo una parte de mi quería ver o por lo menos hablar con Ed pero eso no ayudaría en nada solo haría que me doliera más.

El lunes retome mi vida, ya no tenía ánimos de nada pero tampoco me iba a quedar otra semana en cama. Las chicas estaban contentas con que fuera a retomar mis clases ¡bien por ellas! pues yo seguía sintiéndome horrible.

Siempre he sido solitaria, mi única compañera con la que me juntaba en clases era Ángela y aunque todo el mundo que me veía podía darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, Ángela era lo suficiente reservada para no preguntar y eso me agradaba de ella.

¡BRAVO! Así llegamos al tan ansiado día- nótese el sarcasmo

Si, aquí sigo lamentándome…

¿Por qué no pudimos hablar de nuestros sentimientos antes?

¿Aunque quien dice que aun sabiendo que nos amamos él no se hubiese acostado igual con ella?

Me levante del sillón para ir a buscar mi segundo bote de helado, las chicas ayer no se quedaron conmigo porque la boda iba a celebrarse en Forks. Incluso mis padres iban a ir ¡traidores! bueno realmente no les puedo reclamar, ellos son grandes amigos de los padres del novio y yo soy otro cuento. Entendieron perfectamente porque no quería ir.

Eran alrededor de las 8 y ya me había comido mi segundo bote de helado de chocolate. Me estaba preparando para irme a dormir ya que no tenía caso seguir despierta llorando, a esta hora ya debería haber terminado todo. Me estaba metiendo en la cama cuando sonó el timbre seguido de una serie de golpes en la puerta. Me asuste un poco, no sabía quién podría ser a esta hora, una parte de mi me impulso ir hacia la puerta quizás podría ser un compañero con una emergencia.

Abrí la puerta pero solo alance a sentir un fuerte abrazo, fue en el momento en que sentí su perfume que supe quién era el dueño de esos brazos que me tenía aferradas a un pecho fuerte y bien formado.

Yo empecé a retroceder, estaba muy confundida y no sabía que hacia él aquí. ¿No se suponía que debería estar casado en estos momentos?

-¿Q…qué h…haces aquí?- pregunte con un poco de tartamudeo

No me respondió si no simplemente me beso. ¡Me beso!... si, ¡me beso! Años deseando que lo hiciera. Una parte de mi seguía confundida, otra tenía una celebración y la más grande parte de mí cabeza solo estaba concentrada disfrutando de sus labios ¡porque ni loca lo rechazaría! Ya después me las arreglaría cuando se fuera, quizás yo no era la única que necesitaba un beso y por eso vino en su búsqueda, esta sería nuestra despedida estaba segura. Mientras tanto seguí bebiendo de sus labios, esto era mucho mejor que en mi imaginación, eran tan dulces, tan llenos de amor.

Poco a poco comenzó a separarse de mí y con sus largos dedos empezó a limpiar mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta ese momento en cambio él tenía una sonrisa en su boca y sus ojos brillaban con alegría. ¿Acaso se alegraba de verme así?

Me aleje de golpe y comenzando a enojarme le pregunte -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque te amo y… tenía la esperanza de que me aceptaras, que me perdonaras por ser un estúpido, por no decirte hace mucho cuanto te amaba-todo lo dijo en un susurro como si tuviera miedo a lo que le diría- por favor Bella perdona a este idiota enamorado.

Yo seguía en mi lugar, millones de preguntas pasaban por mi mente pero principalmente ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué seguía aquí y que paso con su boda?

-Bella dime algo-

-y… ¿y tu boda? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar celebrando?- hice muchas preguntas pero todas iban relacionadas ¿no?

-No me case amor, estoy aquí porque gracias a dios la hermana de Tanya, Kate, es una santa pero sobre todo estoy aquí porque ya no quiero alejarme más- dijo esto mientras daba un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí otro.

-No entiendo-dije

-Tanya me engaño, estaba encaprichada conmigo y aprovecho una serie de sucesos a su favor, ella no estaba embarazada de mi sino de Demetri, el jefe del laboratorio del hospital- sonrió un poco- Kate, su hermana, ha pasado estas dos semanas buscando las pruebas,y hoy me las dio, ella ama a Tanya pero no le gustan las injusticias.

-Pero igual te acostaste con ella sino no habrías aceptado que ese hijo era tuyo ¿no?- lo dije rápido sin darle tiempo a interrumpirme.

- No amor, esa fue otra mentira- yo levante una ceja sin poder creerle- Tanya me hizo creerlo. Hace tres meses llegue a mi despacho en el hospital muy molesto y empecé a tomar una botella que tenía guardada allí, fue mucho lo que tome y ya sabes que no tolero la bebida, recuerdo que Tanya entro a la oficina y me ayudo a llegar al cuartito anexo para que no fuera a tener problemas, al siguiente día ella estaba allí desnuda metida en la cama conmigo, me pidió que lo hiciéramos de nuevo- al ver que lo ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas otra vez se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y tomo mi cara entre sus manos- te juro que no la toque ¡por dios! Ni siquiera recordaba que había estado con ella.

-…- yo no dije nada, estaba muy impresionada no sabía que decir o que creer.

-Kate escucho una discusión entre su hermana y Demetri que le termino de confirmar las cosas, al parecer Tanya es tan ambiciosa que no solo quería casarse conmigo sino que también estaba chantajeando a Demetri con irle a contar todo a su esposa si no le daba dinero, Demetri le dijo que ese hijo podía ser mío porque nos estábamos acostando y ella le grito que yo era un idiota que no la había tocado y que si así lo creía era solo por una borrachera que tuve. – Empezó a negar con la cabeza- te juro que jamás he estado con nadie.

Eso sí que me impresiono, es decir, puedo creerle que no haya estado con Tanya pero ¿con nadie?

-¿Con nadie?- no me había dado cuenta de lo que había preguntado hasta que lo vi sonreír.

-Con nadie Bella, me enamore de ti desde que te conocí y antes de ti jamás me había gustado nadie, sabes que no soy mujeriego ni de relaciones de una noche- era verdad y esa era una de las cosas por la cual lo amaba- te amo, te juro que si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mí te lo hubiese confesado antes, claro no tan antes porque Charly me hubiese matado si te cortejaba a los 15 pero creo que hubiese podido esperar hasta que tuvieras 18, no sabes cuento lamento ser un idiota.

Sonreí un poco por lo que estaba diciendo de Charly, tenía razón, aún sigo siendo la niñita de papi pero aún tenía algo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué estabas molesto ese día que te emborrachaste?- eso debía ser algo importante porque comenzó a negar con la cabeza y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa amarga.

-Eso no tiene importancia-

-Si la tiene, por eso te emborrachaste, debió ser algo importante, dímelo por favor- puse cara de puchero tal como hace Alice.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, igual te lo diré… ese día vine a visitarte- fruncí el ceño pero deje que continuara aunque parecía reticente- y cuando llegue a tu piso-suspiro- vi cómo te estabas besando con Jacob, ese día me sentí muy mal y me fui sin que me vieras, estaba molesto cariño y espero que me entiendas.

Yo estaba toda sonrojada recordaba ese día, Jacob era un buen amigo pero no me gusto que me besara sin mi permiso, luego de ese día no volvió a buscarme.

-Si hubieses esperado un poco más habrías visto la cachetada que le di, me molesto que me quitara mi primer beso, yo solo quería que fuera contigo- el sonrió

-eso no lo sabía pero me alegro mucho de que golpearas al chucho- rio un poco- supongo que debo conformarme con haberte dado tu segundo beso ¿no?- sin embargo lo oí murmurar algo que me sonó como "idiota".

-si te sirve de algo- dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a él para susurrarle al oído- odie cada segundo de ese beso, en cambio mi segundo beso fue lo mejor que ha pasado- me acerque a su boca y le di un pequeño rose- ya sabes lo que se dice cariño, hay que conocer de lo bueno y lo malo y me alegro de haber conocido lo malo primero porque ahora podre tener todo lo bueno contigo. Te amo.

Edward suspiro y me abrazo fuerte mientras me susurraba que me amaba, yo estaba feliz, es verdad que sufrí mucho durante estas dos semanas pero ¡que se vayan al diablo! no pienso dejar ir de nuevo a este hombre, a fin de cuentas él es inocente y yo lo amo demasiado.

-¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- que pregunta más tonta.

-No hay nada que perdonar amor, ambos fuimos idiotas, yo tampoco dije nada. Supongo que tenía mucho miedo a perderte si no sentías lo mismo que yo aunque déjame decirte algo, estas bien ciego ¿Cómo es que todos se daban cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti menos tú?

-Sí, bueno, ambos somos unos ciegos tontos…

Estaba tan entretenida en los brazos de mi amor que no me había dado cuenta de algo ¿Dónde estaban los chicos?

-¿Ed y los chicos?

El soltó una larga carcajada y yo levante una ceja interrogativa.

-Bueno, creo que me cobre una pequeña venganza, mi conversación con Kate fue una hora antes de la estimada para la boda así que digamos que no le avise a ella que la boda se cancelaba pero, llame a Emmett para contarle todo y el me aseguro que sacaría a la familia y a tus padres cuando ella se cansara de esperarme y prometió grabarla, Tanya tiene una facilidad para volverse explosiva. En fin, dijo que después del espectáculo se los llevaría al lugar donde iba a ser la recepción para contarles todo a todos y celebrar que no me case.

Yo también reí con él por las ocurrencias de Emm pero ahora había algo que quería hacer. Nunca suelo tomar riesgos, ni mucho menos era una aventada, pero no quería más sustos.

-Hay dos cosas que necesito pedirte Ed.- él se puso serio y asintió esperando a que continuara, tenía ganas de reír por la cara que tenía.

-La primera y más importante es esta- sonreí un poco para darme valor, no es como si pensara que me iba a decir que no pero jejeje ¡vamos! no es normal que las chicas hagan esto- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Definitivamente amaba su sonrisa. Me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

-Por supuesto que quiero mi Bella, te amo aunque yo era quien tenía que preguntar eso.

-Bueno cariño no quería tener que esperar otros 2 años más a que te decidieras a preguntarme- quería morir de risas cuando vi su cara.

. Muy graciosa señorita- sonrió, esto era lo que más amaba de estar con él, todo era tan fácil, el me entendía y me quería. Amarlo era tan fácil como respirar- y... ¿Qué es lo segundo?

Me puse muy roja al pensar en lo que le iba preguntar pero ¡diablos!, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por él, no quiero levantarme mañana y que una nueva loca se invente un plan para tenerlo. Quería tomar todo de él. Edward me mira de forma interesada como si supiera que era lo que le pediría.

Buen dios aquí vamos- buueehhh – o no, ya dilo, no pienso echarme atrás- te quiero Edward, lo quiero todo de ti, no quiero esperar más años, quiero estar contigo de todas las formas y con todas me refiero a todas, sé que eres un caballero y todo eso pero, vamos amor, eres mi novio ahora y no quiero que mañana llegue alguna loca y me quite al hombre que amo. Yo quiero el resto de mis primeras veces contigo-ok eso salió muy rápido pero creo que me entendió porque tenía cara de asombro aunque rápidamente se recuperó y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes amor, yo también quiero, no quiero arriesgarme a que llegue otro Jacob por ahí a querer quitarme lo que es mío-

Le pegue en el hombro-bobo-el comenzó a reír.

Te Amo- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche luego de haber estado hablando y sincerándonos por horas, tuvimos nuestra primera vez y fue lo más hermoso que pude imaginar porque si, los dos éramos unos inexpertos pero eso no lo hacía menos perfecto, los besos y las caricias estuvieron llenas de amor y yo era la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Una parte de mi le daba las gracias a Jacob por haberme besado ese día aunque pase meses amargos, no estoy segura de si ahorita estaríamos juntos de haber sido por todo lo que ocurrió, me prometí también ir a conocer a Kate, le debía mucho a esa mujer.

Por callar lo que sentíamos estuvimos muchos años separados pero eso no volvería a pasar, de eso nos íbamos a encargar. No habrá terceros y mentiras que se interpongan entre nosotros nuevamente porque nos amamos y lo sabemos.

-FIN-

Notas:

Gracias literata por todo lo que dijiste.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que lean la historia.

Esta historia no es perfecta por lo que deseo conocer lo que piensan de ella, la intensión de esto es aprender y eso lo voy hacer de los que ustedes me digan.

Besos y cuídense.


End file.
